Welcome to Venice
by CastielAWASG
Summary: Dean is graduating and going into the Marines so naturally his family plans a trip to Venice, Italy where Dean meets an Italian boy he sees as an angel. Can Castiel get the American's mind off of his troubled girlfriend back home... FYI: A few bits of Lisa hate and Anna a bit in the future but a lot of Destiel Smut.
1. What's the Point

It was just an ordinary day for Dean Winchester. This year was his senior year of high school and he had plans of joining the military afterwards to support himself better than going to college and dealing with homework and teachers like he was now. He was even dating the hottest girl in school Lisa and was one of the popular kids at school. But Dean wasn't happy with his life he had, Lisa was the popular preppy bitch cheerleader like in all the movies causing Dean to question why he was even with her sometimes. The popular kids always picked on everyone they ran into and he hated that since his little brother was apparently apart of that group. Dean wanted out of this life style and he wanted out fast, even if it was for a short time while they were on break.

"Excuse me! You're going where?!" Lisa screamed after Dean had told her his parents plans about taking a family trip to Italy before he goes to boot camp and leaves for who knows how long when he graduates.

"I told you, my parents want to take a family trip to Italy before I leave this summer." Dean explained yet again, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at how she was reacting.

"Well if you're going you have to take me. I'm not letting you go around and leave me here alone with nothing to do."

"Lisa, its two weeks I'll be gone not a fucking year," Dean couldn't stop his mouth ahead of time. "Besides you'll probably be doing plenty of guys while I'm gone so you'll be pretty busy and not even notice whether I'm here or not."

Lisa was silent for a few minutes but you could easily see her face twisting into something horrible. "I can NOT believe you just said that about me Dean Winchester!" And with that said she screamed in his face and stormed off leaving Dean there standing in the middle of the hallway with everyone staring as they walked by.

"Y'all want tickets for the show." Dean snapped, slamming his locker shut and making his way to the parking lot to his Impala. He got in, started her up, and looked up long enough to see Lisa with the captain of their football team, about to hook up according to the way she was kissing him. The eldest Winchester rolled his eyes at the display; he had had enough of her and her dramatic shit she always managed to start so the attention could be on her. All he wanted was this vacation to begin so he could get away from his shitty ass life for a while, and the two weeks in Venice Italy would be a gift.

"Hello sweetie, how was school?" Mary, his mom greeted him as she made her way around the house getting their luggage ready to be put in the car. Their plane ride was leaving within 5 hours so they'd arrive in Italy and manage to sleep on the flight there if they wanted to.

"Normal actually; Went to class, ate lunch, fought some kids picking on Sammy, and fought with my slut of a girlfriend." He shrugged like it was actually nothing, which in this case it was for the two. Dean always went to his mom for his troubles and especially about Lisa to see what he either did wrong or how to get her to stop over dramatizing everything.

"Tell me again why you don't break up with that girl already. For the past 3 years all I have heard is how she cheats on you or makes you suffer with her problems that aren't even real problems." His mom asked looking up at him for a second.

"There are only a few weeks until school lets out and I don't want to be put into anymore drama from her in those last weeks. I can put up with her for a while more."

"And what about boot camp; She will be expecting some kind of word from you while you're gone."

"I don't know mom, I really don't. I guess I'm just hoping that she will fade away from me as the time flies by." Dean sighed slumping against the door frame allowing Mary to see her son's depression.

"Sweetie, forget about Lisa for now ok. You'll have fun on this trip I know it. Maybe even meet a nice Italian girl that'll take your mind off her, after all it's a different country with different people." Mary smiled and kissed her sons cheek before making him take the luggage out and packing it up in the trunk of her van.

Deep down Dean knew his mom was right about it and he should forget about Lisa, but as long as he was away and she was here to make up stories about him he didn't see how he could forget about her. But he would try and listen to his mom about this one.

"Dean, everything packed and ready to go?" John, Dean's dad, asked coming out of the house carrying another bag.

"Yeah, it's working out better than I thought." Dean joked. "We might have less baggage than any other time."

"Watch yourself boy, tell a girl that and you're in bigger trouble than you would have thought."

Dean and John got everything set and ready to leave. Sam's bus dropping him off and gave everyone enough time to make sure they weren't forgetting anything they needed; like chargers, phones, translation books, and mp3's that they thought they could use.

The car ride progressed as any normal one to the family, Mary and John talked about all the places that the city might have while Sam studied the translation book a bit and Dean either plugged his headphones in or just thinking.

'_I don't even know why I agreed to this vacation, it's not like it will change what's happening here. There will still be drama and those assholes I call friends. I doubt I will find someone there to distract me from this shit, maybe I'll get laid but that's about it. I just can't wait to graduate and join the marines like I planned; I'll meet some people with real problems and not dumb high school prom problems.'_

Dean complained quietly to himself the whole way there. It wasn't too long before they arrived at the airport, ready to board and get this vacation over with.


	2. Author Note

Okay, after this chapter it will seem like 2 different point of views because this story is an RP me and my friend are doing on tumblr under the names of CastielAWASG (me) and Deanrawks. Also she wanted lisa to really be Anna but I have plans for Anna in the future of the story. There will be sex so everyone please bear with us and later will also be a tribute for both our grandpa's mine starting January will be a full year so it will be really important to me.


End file.
